The Glee Project
The Glee Project (dt. Das Glee Projekt) ist eine US-amerikanische Reality Talent Show in der ein Gastdarsteller oder auch möglicher Nebendarsteller für die dritte Staffel von Glee gesucht wird. Die Show wird auf dem US Kabelsender Oxygen ausgestrahlt. Die erste Episode geht am 12. Juni 2011 on Air. Ablauf Die Kandidaten bekommen in jeder Episode eine "Hausaufgabe" einen Song einzustudieren, welcher dann vor dem Gast-Juror/Mentor gesungen wird. Der Gast Star, jede Woche ein anderer Darsteller aus Glee, trifft danach die Entscheidung wer am besten gesungen hat. Dieser Kandidat bekommt die Chance allein mit diesem zu Proben und sich Tipps für die bevorstehende Gruppennummer zu holen, bei der der Gewinner auch einen zusätzlichen Part bekommt. Für die Gruppennummer wird sowohl gesungen als auch ein Musikvideo gedreht, bei der ihnen Gesangs-Coach Nikki Anders als auch Choreograph Zach Woodlee und Robert Ulrich. Die einzelnen Gesang-Parts werden zuvor im Studio aufgenommen und die Choreography eingeübt. Nach der Performance folgt die Entscheidung wer die drei schlechtesten Kandidaten der Woche sind, die Entscheidung hängt dabei nicht nur vom Gesang sondern auch von der tänzerischen Darbietung, Schauspielkönnen und Persönlichkeit ab. Diese drei Kandidaten haben danach die Chance die Jury, bestehend aus Ryan Murphy, Zach Woodlee und Robert Ulrich, mit der sogenannten "Last-Chance Performance" zu überzeugen. Schlussendlich wird ein Kandidat ausgewählt der nicht in die nächste Runde kommt. Die Sendung wird einen Umfang von 10 Episoden haben, wobei in jeder Episode ein Kandidat ausscheiden wird. Was wird aus dem Sieger? Ryan Murphy sagte im vorhinein, dass falls ein Junge die Show gewinnt, dieser wahrscheinlich der Freund von Mercedes werden wird. Der Gastauftritt soll, laut derzeitigen Stand, sieben Episoden umfassen kann aber bei Erfolg sicher erweitert werden. Die Kandidaten Wer ist dein Lieblingskandidat oder wer singt deiner Meinung nach am besten, stimme auf unser Top Ten Liste zum Glee Project ab! Unterhalb das erste Video der Kandidaten um die Entscheidung zu erleichtern. --> Top 10-Liste:Bester Glee Project Kandidat Ausgeschiedene Kandidaten Erläuterung: Episoden Episode 1 - Individuality ::(dt. Individualität) * Gast Mentor: Darren Criss (Blaine Anderson) * Eröffnungsnummer: Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm Yours ** Gewinner: Matheus * Gruppennummer: Firework * Die letzten 3: ** Jessie's Girl - Damian ** Just The Way You Are - Bryce AUSGESCHIEDEN ** Big Spender - Ellis ---- Episode 2 - Theatricality ::(dt. Theatralik) * Gast Mentor: Idina Menzel (Shelby Corcoran) * Eröffnungsnummer: Bad Romance ** Gewinner: Alex * Gruppennummer: We're Not Gonna Take It * Die letzten 3: ** Mack the Knife - Ellis AUSGESCHIEDEN ** Gives You Hell - Matheus ** Piece of My Heart - McKynleigh ---- Episode 3 - Vulnerability ::(dt. Verwundbarkeit) * Gast Mentor: Dot-Marie Jones (Shannon Beiste) * Eröffnungsnummer: Please Don't Leave Me ** Gewinner: Matheus * Gruppennummer: 'Mad World * '''Die letzten 3: ' ** Are You Lonesome Tonight - Damian ** Your Song - Cameron ** Grenade - Emily '''AUSGESCHIEDEN ---- Episode 4 - Dance Ability ::(dt. Tanz Fähigkeiten) * Gastmentor: '''Harry Shum Jr. (Mike Chang) * '''Eröffnungsnummer: Hey, Soul Sister ** Gewinner: Samuel * Gruppennummer: U Can't Touch This * Die letzten 3: ''' ** Down - Matheus ** Last Name - McKynleigh '''AUSGESCHIEDEN ** I Will Always Love You - Alex ---- Episode 5 - Pairability ::(dt. Paarfähigkeit) * Gastmentor: '''Darren Criss (Blaine Anderson) * '''Eröffnungsnummer: Need You Now ** Gewinner: Marissa * Gruppennummer: ''' ** The Lady is a Tramp - Damian & Matheus ** Baby, Its Cold Outside - Lindsay & Cameron ** Don't You Want Me - Samuel & Marissa ** Nowadays - Alex & Hannah * '''Letzte Chance: ** These Boots are made for Walkin' - Damian & Matheus ** Valerie - Alex & Hannah ** River Deep, Mountain High - Cameron & Lindsay * Letzten 3: ** Matheus AUSGESCHIEDEN ** Alex ** Cameron ---- Episode 6 - Tenacity ::(dt. Hartnäckigkeit) * Gastmentor: Max Adler (David Karofsky) * Eröffnungsnummer: Bulletproof ** Gewinner: * Gruppennummer: Under Pressure/Ice Ice Baby * Die letzten 3: ---- Episode 7 - Sexuality ::(dt. Sexualität) * Gastmentor: Mark Salling (Noah Puckerman) & Ashley Fink (Lauren Zizes) * Eröffnungsnummer: ** Gewinner: * Gruppennummer: '''Teenage Dream * '''Die letzten 3: ---- Episode 8 - Believability ::(dt. Glaubwürdigkeit) *'Gastmentor: 'Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina Cohen-Chang) *'Eröffnungsnummer:' **'Gewinner:' * Gruppennummer: *'Die letzten 3:' ---- Episode 9 - Generosity ::(dt. Großzügigkeit) *'Gastmentor': Kevin McHale (Artie Abrams) *'Eröffnungsnummer': **'Gewinner': *'Gruppennummer': *'Die letzten 3': ---- Episode 10 - Likeability ::(dt. Sympathie) *'Gastmentor': *'Eröffnungsnummer': **'Gewinner': *'Gruppennnumer': *'Die letzten 3': Videos thumb|300px|left|The Glee Project- Don't You Want Me- Marissa & Samuel thumb|300px|right|The Glee Project - "The Lady Is A Tramp" - Matheus & Damianthumb|300px|left|The Glee Project - "Baby, It's Cold Outside" - Cameron & Lindsay Kategorie:Inhalt